


Омут

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), Helga_Mareritt



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Angst, Dark, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Missing Scene, Other, Pre-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, something like mental/spiritual non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helga_Mareritt/pseuds/Helga_Mareritt
Summary: "Нет смысла сопротивляться, Энси"
Relationships: Ensi Hotakainen/Kade
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Омут

_Энси. Ты не сможешь никого спасти._

«Глупая, глупая...»

Она чувствует себя обнажённой и распятой, проваливается в топь и захлёбывается мутной водой, задыхается дымом лесного пожара. Не может кричать, только хрипит, царапая ногтями шею; всё усилие мышц — чтобы не сдвинуться с места, потому что это именно то, чего _оно_ от неё хочет.

_Нет смысла сопротивляться, Энси._

Оно _внутри_ неё, проникает всё глубже, заполняет собой. Грубое насильственное вторжение — ломает её барьеры, ломает саму её суть, рвёт на части истерзанный разум. Омерзительное подобие ласки — опутывает, липкое и гнилостное, стирает границу между ней и мёртвым омутом, и шепчет-шепчет-шепчет.

_Энси. Ты теперь моя, Энси._

Беспомощность.  
Страх.

_Ты принадлежишь мне._

Энси тонет в омуте.  
Ещё немного — и она сделает всё, что _оно_ скажет. Жаль, бесполезно было просить Лалли пустить пулю ей в затылок. Он бы не смог. 

«Ты только беги, Лалли. Беги быстрее — и унеси мою винтовку, иначе от меня не убежит никто».  



End file.
